


The Welsh Versions Of Us

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Children, Couch Cuddles, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Home, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Michael sheen made me do this, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: This is basically an RPF with David Tennant & Michael Sheen. This is a soft piece of them at Michael's home. AJ and I are featured in this little au as their friends because why the hell not? They are amazing people.Just a lot of fluff and talking about baby Lyra, Nanny Ashoreth jokes and Michael hinting at his own love for fanfiction...Just a fic for fun!
Relationships: Michael Sheen & David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Welsh Versions Of Us

I step inside the house. The room opens up as I walk through into a seating area with leather chairs and grey couches adjacent to a wide flat screen TV. There is a little fluffy white rug with a glass table in between the couches and the TV. Stacks of books are piled up in neat rows at the end of the table, a vase of blooming native flowers in the middle. The room is bathed in the sunlight. The entire one side of the wall behind the TV is clear glass. The view is spectacular. There are endless grassy lands and hills that stretch out. There is a slight mist in the sky and it floats over Wales. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

A familiar voice soaks me in comfort and I turn around to see the speaker. Michael Sheen is standing in a plain grey shirt wearing an old rugged jeans and cute white bunny slippers. His hair is bouncy with whitening grey curls and there is a gleam in his eyes. I smile warmly at him. 

"It is. I never thought Wales was this beautiful. The scenery. The architecture. Even the air smells wonderful," I reply. 

He smiles back with an even warmer smile and he moves forward to hug me. My head hits his soft chest and my arms wrap tightly around him. His hugs are better than marshmallows in a steaming cup of hot chocolate. 

"Where is AJ?" He asks as he lets me go. 

"She was just behind me...." I furrow my brows and look back from where I came and find she has not followed. 

Two figures appear from the other entrance where Michael had come in from. 

"Look who I found!" The voice that speaks with a cheerful tone has a thick Scottish accent. 

I grin when I see my sister, AJ, wrapped in the arms of David Tennant. His one arm is around her and his face has new stubble appearing probably because he shaved it recently. His hair is bronze and has grown out to his shoulders. A side swept fringe covers his forehead and there is that one little strand of hair that I just want to push back. It forever just exists entirely separate from the rest of his hair and it always annoys me. 

He kisses AJ's forehead softly before greeting me. David saunters over to me and draps his long limbs around my tiny but plush body. His hugs are not much different from Michael except that his is more like coffee with ginger snap biscuits when you're snuggled in bed. He places a kiss on my forehead before glancing at Michael who is of course already staring at him. They share a soft smile between them. AJ collides with Michael in a long bear hug. 

"Do you want to see our baby?" Michael eagerly asks. 

I hold back a snicker thinking of his Anti-Christ joke on Twitter and Good Omens with Aziraphale and Crowley being God Fathers. The man really is obsessed with his show. 

"I am not used to babies, but of course I would love to see your baby!" I say.

AJ says, "I don't really know how to deal with babies who can’t talk. I find it hard to know how to respond to them. But I am so excited to see your little angel!" 

"She is an angel. She makes the cutest little sounds! She's a wee baby and she loves it when her Daddy reads her bedtime stories. Don't she, Michael?" David tells us. 

"Oh yes! I read to her every night. I even wrote her my own little story. David asked Georgia to design the fairy lights to go on the ceiling and I got someone to paint Tinkerbell on the wall. We have to be quiet though because she's still sleeping." 

Michael leads us into the nursery where baby Lyra sleeps. He creaks open the door and we all peak inside. There is a white cot where she is sleeping in. Her light brown locks are scattered all over the pillow case. The room is filled with dolls and stuffed animals. They really love to spoil her. We stay there for a little while listening to her snore soundly before Michael carefully closes the door and we make our way back to the lounge area that leads into an open kitchen with a large granite island. 

"I am guessing you sing her to sleep?" I say to neither of them in particular.

David nods and sprawls himself onto the couch. Literally sprawls since his legs are long and one leg is tucked under him and his arms hang over the side of the couch. 

AJ answers me, "Of course they do. Didn't you know she gets babysat by Nanny Ashtoreth?" 

Michael begins giggling. "You're right, AJ. The Nanny looks after her and sings her to sleep each night. Now anyone want drinks? Coffee? Tea? Juice?" 

"Now you have put an image in my head," I groan in faux irritation. "All I can see is David in The Nanny outfit singing go to sleep and dream of pain...." 

"You know he's not joking," David adds. "I did do that once. I sing every night to my baby, but I did happen to dress up in my own recreation of the actual Nanny outfit and sing the song. For mine and Michael's pleasure of course. But it was so fun I just kept doing it. And Lyra really does believe I am her Nanny! It's adorable!" He sighs in content and then says to Michael, "I will have a bit of tea, love." 

"Coffee for me please," I answer. 

AJ replies, "Hot chocolate if you have any please." 

"Ohhh we always have hot chocolate in this house! Coming right up!" 

AJ sits on the couch next to David and I sit on the other side of him. I help myself to search the books on the table. There are numerous magazines beneath novels. I find really lovely books that are either fantasy or poetry book. I am not surprised to find a work of Oscar Wilde is there in the pile. 

AJ eagerly leans towards David and tucks her feet underneath on the couch. "So what have you been doing?"

"Well Michael has written some scripts that we are performing on stage at the local theatre in Port Talbot. Opening night is scheduled for October some time, so we're doing that. Anna and Georgia have to stay here alone." 

"Anna has to sing the theme song herself," Michael chuckles in memory of Anna’s recordings that she sent him. 

"We can sit for you if you want to go out or whatever. Work. Slushy dates. Movie nights. Give Anna and Georgia some days off?" 

"Thank you so much. That would be much appreciated. We don't have to do it tonight. All of us can spend the day together. We can go out? Do you want to go anywhere?" 

"Is there any events happening?" I asked. 

"Well there is a market happening. All sorts of foods and lovely stalls." 

"That reminds me of a fic I read with Aziraphale and Crowley. They went to a stall in London and Aziraphale ate lovely little cakes. Crowley watched him and walked with him. They went to a cafe. Aziraphale ordered a tea and Crowley ordered a coffee. I remember the one line said: He didnt know if Crowley actually liked coffee or if it was just part of his aesthetic." 

Michael grins and wiggles happily in his seat. "I read that one! It was such a wonderful work." 

"How many have you read?" 

Michael sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and looks away. "Not many..." 

"Oh bollocks!" David wheezes. "You've read like over 100 of them." 

"I may...have read a few." 

"And? Any favourites? Recs?” I ask excitedly. 

David furrows his brows. "What are recs?"

Michael sighs. "Recommendations. Keep up with the times, David!" 

David laughs again. "Okay. Okay. What was that one you read again, Michael? With Crowley tying Aziraphale up?" 

Michael's neck flushes. "That was a private one." 

I raise my brow in question. "Why do I get the feeling you wrote it yourself?" 

"It could be." Michael flushes and innocently looks at me. 

"Mmm. Okay then. I won't ask any questions." I lean in to stage-whisper, "Send me a link later." 

I wink at him and he starts laughing.


End file.
